Imaging of objects which have a large dynamic brightness range is a challenge. For example, a camera may be adjusted for recording a bright image area within the camera's field of view, in which case a dark image area within the camera's field of view typically is underexposed on a recording medium. Alternatively, the camera may be adjusted for recording the dark image area in which case the bright image area is overexposed. In neither case is it possible to record all details at the bright and dark areas simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,082 describes a transmission filter that reduces intensity differences of light originating from bright and dark regions of the object and the present invention provides an alternative filter which has additional advantages.